


The heart is a lonely Hunter

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping, Pokemon, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch freaks out when his violent ex-convict brother tracks him down. But is the past all that it seems?Rated M for language, references to violence and childhood abuse. Please be mindful of these triggers before deciding to read thank you!Set in @Rocketbabe 's Rainbow Horizon verse. The characters of Hunter, Bella and Chase belong to her.
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy





	The heart is a lonely Hunter

It was early morning on Mele Mele island and the sillouette of the first flight of the day could be seen slowly making it's descent towards the runway tarmac. The overnight flight had taken off from Saffron, Kanto airport at 9pm the previous evening. For those on board, mostly holiday-makers, the glorious sunrise of the Alola region was a sight not to be missed. But for one passenger in particular, a tropical paradise was the last thing on his mind...

Hunter Kidd remained sat in his seat with his arms folded tightly across his chest. Wearing a black vest and a dark green boonie hat he had preferred to remain inconspicuous since his release from prison 11 years ago. That was also the last time he had seen his younger brother Butch. Hunter knew he was headed to Alola with his young family but with Butch refusing to provide him with an address, he had no choice but to start a little detective work...

"Sir, I must ask you to put your seat belt on as we'll be landing shortly" a passing stewardess reminded him. Hunter looked up with a charasmatic smile.

"Heh, you got it doll!" he winked. He clipped the belt tightly across his lap and as he sat back, noticed for the first time the view of Hau'oli City. 

He of course had no direction on where he was headed once landed or even how. But this place seemed to be as good a start as any...  
________________________________________

"You won't get too lonely today will you Biffer?!" Cassidy smirked as she started slowly reversing down the drive. Butch strolled alongside her car with a strong, black coffee in one hand and his newspaper in the other. Now that COVID cases had virtually dropped to 0 in the Alola region, normal life was finally beginning to resume after many months. For Butch and Cassidy this was especially welcome as today was the much anticipated re-opening of their breeding centre. Not to mention a long awaited return to work for Cass! 

"Heh, nah! I'm sure i'll keep myself busy!" Butch laughed. Due to Team Rocket's international work it was still safest for executives to work from home and Butch certainly wasn't complaining! He leant in the driver's window and kissed his wife.

"Besides if I get bored i'll just pick up the phone and annoy Bella" he said brightly.

"Please do!" scowled Cassidy. "She's not been returning anyone's calls since she finished with that Cole. Anyone would think she's actually had her heart broken for once!"

Butch shook his head. "Ah leave her alone Cass... we've all been young and in love haven't we?! I'll try her later ok? See if she wants to talk..."

"Sure, thanks honey!" Cassidy crooned putting the car into gear.  
"And be nice to Raticate!!!" she called as she sped off down the lane to join the main freeway.

"Aren't I always?!" Butch frowned as he took a giant mouthful of his coffee. He trundled slowly back up the drive. Luckily he had no Zoom meetings today so was dressed in his joggers and his scruffy Pink Floyd t-shirt. Why make an effort when you didn't have to!

In the garden, all of their Pokemon were pottering around enjoying the already rather warm morning sun. Mightyena was laid across the back doorstep, his favourite sun-trap. Butch gently nudged him with his foot.

"Excuse me mutt!" he said.

The Pokemon looked at his master with steady brown eyes before yawning loudly and settling back down again. Butch sighed.

"No it's ok! Don't hurt yourself! I'll just climb over you!" he grumbled, stumbling over the wolf into the kitchen. It was then that Mightyena decided that actually, he would get up after all.

"Really?" Butch said, exasperated. He slammed his coffee down and lifted the lid on his laptop. He then positioned his chair so he could keep an eye on the Pokemon. While his could usually be trusted, Cassidy's you needed eyes in the back of your head. Sure enough...

"I'M WATCHING YOU!!!" he growled at Raticate as the Pokemon made his way over to the allotment. "Don't even think about it!!! Otherwise it's rat stew for tea tonight!!!"

With a frustrated yowl and a look that could kill, Raticate skulked off. Impressed with his latest effective threat, Butch finally began working on his mountain of important paperwork. The sun was now steady in the sky and his radio was playing some chart hits in the background.

"Sorted!" he thought.  
________________________________________

"So i'll just need to take some details from you. Obviously the more information you can give the better" explained the lady on the counter. Hunter had found his way to a local citizen's information & records office not too far from the airport. It was either there or trying the police station and he certainly didn't fancy going inside one of those again!

"I'll try my best!" he nodded.

"So it was your brother you're looking for?" the assistant asked.

Hunter nodded "correct!"

"Can I take his name?"

"Butch Kidd"

"His date of birth?"

"Uhhh..." Hunter didn't expect to stumble so soon. "I can't remember the exact date to be honest with you..." he admitted. "He's 3 years younger than me and I was born in '77 if that helps?"

"That's fine" the assistant replied. "So we'll say most likely born around 1980...do you have a last known address for him?"

"No..." Hunter replied. "All I know is he said he was coming here to Alola. That was 11 years ago, I haven't seen him since..."

"That's ok!" the assistant said kindly. "We're not here to pass judgement. Do you know if Butch lived alone?"

"Well he had a missus and young kids... they'd be in their teens now" Hunter realised. "I don't have names though, I never met them..."

"No problem...so was he definately married or?"

Hunter hesitated but suddenly had a vivid flashback of that day Butch visited him in jail. The clear image of the ring on his finger came into focus and Hunter nodded confidently.

"Yes. 100% married." he said.

"Fab" the assistant said as she typed away. "Just one more thing - do you know if he was in employment or education?"

Hunter froze. He wasn't sure if Butch WAS still in Team Rocket and he certainly wasn't going to let on the possibility to the authorities. He was many things, but he was no grass!

"Uhh...no i'm not sure" he said. "He probably studied at some point... h-he's a clever lad... always has been..."

The assistant paused and her eyes briefly met Hunter's as he remained sat in his chair. It was very rare that an enquiry like this came through. But despite having the sense to know that there was no doubt some kind of horrific back story she couldn't help but feel sympathy towards him.

"Won't be long" she said kindly as she hit enter on her keyboard. "So this database sources all records of Alolan citizens and those who have immigrated here within the last 50 years".

"Does it check everything?" Hunter asked dubiously.

"Yes. Police records, schools, doctors, armed forces, registered businesses etc. Trust me, if your brother and his family still live in Alola, we'll fin-aha!!! We have a hit!"

Hunter's eyes grew wide. "That was quick!" he said, impressed. "Is it definately him?!"

"Butch Bradley Kidd. 40 years old. Married to Cassidy Marie Kidd, 39 years old. They have 2 children - Bella Starr Kidd and Chase Reign Kidd. They appear to both be 16 so obviously twins!" the asisstant explained. "Is he your guy?"

"He certainly is..." Hunter breathed. "Oh man, thanks so much... do you have an address there?"

"37 HeaHea Walk, HeaHea Beach, Akala. Only thing though Akala is a different island so it will involve a short ferry trip. If you head out of here and turn left back down the road towards the port you'll see signs for the passenger shuttle ferry. They do run frequently throughout the day"

"Amazing!" said Hunter. He took the piece of paper from the assistant's hand and scooped up his rucksack. "You've been a big help, thank you!"

"My pleasure" smiled the assistant. "I uh, hope it goes well..."

"Yeah...me too..." said Hunter as he swung his rucksack onto his shoulders and headed for the exit.

"Me too..."  
________________________________________

Back at the house, Butch had finished adjusting some complex spreadsheets and was just about to make himself another coffee. Upon hearing the flick of the kettle, Mightyena had re-entered through the back door and gave a low bark at Butch.

"Alright fella? Just having a brew then i'll come out with the ol' football" Butch promised. "Where is it anyhow? Don't think i've seen it since Houndour chewed a hole in it..."

Mightyena trotted over to the corner of the lounge where the sofa was and after some rummaging behind it produced the tattered ball. Butch couldn't help but laugh at the state of it, the leather was generally coming undone and there was a slightly funky smell to it. With a swing of his arm, he lobbed it out of the door much to the delight of Houndour.

"Play ball fellas?" he called to Drowzee, Primeape and Hitmontop which simply earned him vacant looks from the three of them. Primeape and Hitmontop in particular had little interest in anything that wasn't working out at the gym with their master.

"Heh, suit yourselves!" Butch sighed. But as he went to kick it again for Houndour and Mightyena to chase down the yard, he suddenly remembered his earlier promise to Cassidy.

"Ah crap...Bella..." he realised. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and just as he was about to dial her number, to his surprise, her face flashed up on the screen.

"Hey baby!" he said brightly. "I was just about to call you".

"Hey Dad..." Bella's voice sounded unusually flat. "Mum asked you to check up on me I take it?"

"Not necesserily squirt!" Butch replied. "Can't an old man be concerned for his daughter? What's been going on anyway? No-one's heard from you for ages... i'm home on my own today if you want to come hang out?"

"I know you are... i'm by the gate..." said Bella.

Butch span round and sure enough, there stood his and Cass's teenage daughter. She looked tired and more alarmingly as though she had lost weight. Butch lowered the phone with a relieved smile and Bella undone the gate before running in and embracing her Father. Bella buried her face in his chest as Butch stood awkwardly stroking her hair.

"I've missed you so much Daddy..." Bella sniffed. "I love you".

"Aww Bels! I love you too squirt! Don't worry we were just worried for you" Butch said kindly. "Look you don't have to talk if you don't want to, we can just chill?"

"Sounds good to me" Bella nodded. "I would have thought Mum would have tried to ask Chase about it?"

"Oh no believe me, she's tried that!" Butch said as he gave the ball a final kick for Mightyena and Houndour. "Didn't get very far though, he refused to say anything! That's the last one mutts, i'll do my knee in otherwise! Look whose here!!!"

"Hey guys!!!!" Bella beamed as all the Pokemon ran to greet her. Houndour in particular was especially excited and almost knocked her over in the rush.

"Dumb mutt, pack it in!!!" Butch scolded.

"Oh Dad! She's fine!" Bella laughed and released her Salandit and Eevee to join in the fun.  
"He really didn't say anything then?" She asked Butch, scratching Mightyena on the ear. Butch shook his head.

"Not a thing. You seem to forget Bella, he's incredibly loyal to you! You two have a much stronger bond than either of you care to admit to".

"I guess you're right..." Bell said. "Guess that's siblings for you eh? No bond quite like the sibling bond."

"Yeah something like that..." Butch muttered. "If your siblings are even worth knowing...some bonds are better off broken forever."

"Huh?" Bella asked, not really paying attention as she continued patting Mightyena.

"Oh nothing sweetheart... come on let's go inside and get some lunch."

As Butch and Bella went inside the back door, Hunter emerged from the shadows behind Butch's garage. Coincidently he had been on the same ferry as Bella, not that they would have noticed given they had never met. Having inadvertently followed her, Hunter had only realised who she was when she headed to the same house as him. He had been stood there for a while, long enough to hear what Butch had just said. He wasn't stupid, he knew how his younger brother felt about him. He had made that perfectly clear the last time they had seen each other. But that comment... Hunter had felt a slight punch to his gut when he heard it...

"Sausage sandwich??? Seeing as you've gotten all skinny like your Mother" Butch asked as he rummaged in the fridge.

"Please! But Dad it's just a few pounds... I haven't really felt like eating much since..." Bella trailed off.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Butch asked. He had his back to his daughter as cooked over the stove but Bella knew him well enough to know he was listening.

"Well it was me wasn't it? It always is!" She muttered. "I uh... we... things were going so well, we had such an amazing summer together and with Chase and Rose. And then..."

"...And then you realised things were getting serious. You both ended up screwing. You then freaked out and ended up hitting the self destruct button?" Butch suggested with a smirk. Bella looked up in horror.

"Oh my god Dad... seriously? I mean... you're right, but how did you?"

"That's uh a trait you got from both me and your Mother i'm afraid!" Butch said, turning a slight tinge of pink. "Heh, it took your Mother and I the best part of 6 years to get off THAT merry-go-round".

"But you ended up getting together for good?" Bella asked thoughtfully.

"Eventually" nodded Butch. "Some relationships are just like that Bels... no smoke without fire if you will. From the sounds of it there are similarities between you and Cole. You just have to wait til the time is right, look for a sign! And don't worry about caving and contacting him. He'll break first, I guarantee it!"

"Haha, thanks Dad" replied Bella. "Although, how do you know he'll break first?"

"He's a man..." Butch said with a twisted smile as he turned around with the frying pan. "Ketchup ready?!"

"Pfft. Obviously!" Bella said as she gave the bottle a squeeze. It was nearly empty however and the precious sauce wasn't budging.

"Or not..." she grumbled, tapping and smacking at the bottle.

"Novice! Come here!" Butch said taking the bottle. After some vigoirous shaking he gave it a giant squeeze only for a load to shoot out the bottle covering his shirt and face.

"You fucking idiot!!!" roared Bella with laughter. Butch peeled off his top trying hard not to laugh himself.

"Your mother is gonna kill me when she sees this..." he said. Can you chuck this in the wash while I go shower???"

"Yeah pass it here" Bella laughed. She took the top allowing Butch to make a dash for the bathroom. She had a quick look in the cupboards for some deterrgent and stain remover before placing the top inside the washer. The Pokemon were all still in the garden playing happily and as Bella straightened up she smiled at the sight of her Pokemon joining in so care-free.

"Look for a sign..." she repeated softly to herself.

Suddenly she heard Mightyena growling loudly at something. Not just playful growling, but a deep warning of a growl. The other Pokemon looked worried at his hostility. Bella hurried outside to see what was up. 

"Hey Mighty? What's up?! Why are you...OH GOD!!!" Bella cried as the wolf Pokemon tore off towards a stranger who had just come in the gate. Mightyena pinned Hunter up against the fence snapping and snarling at his face. Hunter tried to edge away but Mighty was heavy and the more Hunter struggled the angrier he became!

"MIGHTY STOP!!! DAD?!" Bella called in panic. But it was no use. Butch was already in the shower and could be heard singing along to his radio.

"Mighty stand down!" she shouted. The wolf Pokemon ignored Bella and continued snarling at Hunter. In desperation she grabbed his Poke-ball from the kitchen table.

"Return..." she called as Mightyena finally disappeared in a flash of red. Exhaling loudly she placed the Poke-ball in her pocket before running over to Hunter.

"Oh my gosh, I am so so sorry! He's NEVER acted like that with anyone before. I don't know what came over him... are you hurt?" She asked.

"Heh, just a few scratches but i'll survive i'm sure!" Hunter winked as he dusted himself off. "Christ he's a strong fella isn't he? Good guard dog you've got there!"

"Well he belongs to my Dad" Bella explained. "But he's never acted like that before... I don't understand..."

Hunter shrugged. "Pokemon are pretty good at smelling out bad eggs" he explained.

"Oh!" Bella wasn't quite sure what to make of that comment. She picked up her usually so self-assured Eevee who was now quaking on it's small feet after witnessing the commotion.

"Sorry, can I help you anyway?" She asked. "I take it you came to see my Dad? He's in the shower right now".

"I did, yes" Hunter replied. "But it's ok, I can wait if that's alright?"

Bella nodded. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh no...i'm fine" Hunter said. "I...I just need to talk to Butch about a few important things that's all".

He clasped his hands and peered around the backyard of the property. There was the allottment of vegetables directly under the kitchen window. Hunter knew their Father Brad was a keen gardener and it seemed Butch was too. The patio he was stood on had 2 garden chairs and quite a full ashtray lay underneath one of them. Further down the yard there was a willow tree to the left and finally a large garage at the very bottom. It looked large enough to contain a car. Hunter observed each and every detail, trying to make sense of his brother's world here in Alola.

"So... you're Butch's daughter?" He asked Bella. She nodded.

"Yeah, i'm Bella. His pride and joy!" she laughed. "Don't worry I haven't made him lose all his hair...yet!"

"You're close then?" Hunter asked.

"100%. I've always been a daddy's girl. He's there for me when no-one else is. Always has been and always will be..."

"Wow...that's...really cool Bella!" Hunter smiled. "He's a great Dad then?"

"The best! So uh...what was your name? How do you know Dad?"

Removing his hat to reveal some very familiar features, Hunter awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. Bella gasped. It was like looking at her Dad but with deliberate mistakes. Hunter's hair was slightly darker and he was stockier built, but there was no mistaking at all that he was related to Butch.

"Uncle..." Bella whispered.

"HUNTER!" came a growl from the back door. Bella and Hunter both turned and there stood Butch having finished his shower. Bella froze, not quite sure what to say or do. Her Dad's posture it seemed he was trying to make himself as tall as possible. And...he was trembling? With fear? No. Not fear. Anger. Bella had never seen anything like it.

Butch quickly scanned the yard in confusion. His partner was no-where to be seen.

"Bella, where is Mightyena?!" He demanded.

"In his Poke-ball Dad. He attacked Hunter the moment he set foot in the gate. Like a possessed animal".

Butch smirked. "Give him here then" he ordered. Bella looked at him in horror.

"What the hell Dad? No! He'll tear him to shreds..."

"Damn it Bella! Give me the bloody Poke-ball!!!"

"NO!"

"Butch..." Hunter said. "Look i'm not here to cause trouble. I just want..."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Butch yelled causing Houndour to start barking. "How in god's name did you find us anyway??!!"

"Well if you calm down I can explain!" Hunter shouted over Houndour.

"Go to hell!"

"Dad why are you being like this?" cried Bella. "I don't understand... why won't you listen to him??"

"Bella, Mightyena's poke-ball! I won't ask you again!!!" Butch yelled.

"I said no!!!" shouted Bella. "Not until you tell me what this is about!"

Butch's eyes narrowed. And in that split moment a red mist descended upon him. He turned towards Drowzee who was stood beside him.

"D-Drowzee" he croaked. "Use Psychic...on Bella".

"Drow?" Drowzee panicked.

"Are you out of your fucking mind???" Bella screamed.

"Butch, don't do anything you'll regret" Hunter warned him.

"NOW DROWZEE!!!!" Butch shouted.

Drowzee cowered and with an apologetic look to Bella began to muster his powers. But as the burst of psychic energy shot from him, Hunter threw himself in front of Bella to protect her. Butch exhaled at the sight of his brother diving in front of his daughter but before he had a chance to process, a large fist appeared from nowhere and punched him so hard he was knocked unconscious...  
________________________________________

Butch was walking a long, darkened corridor which seemed to stretch out as far as the eye could see. No matter how many steps he took, it felt as though it was never ending. His breath was laboured and cold, the condensation escaping his mouth and the sound of a man shouting echoed off the walls. His step-father. Butch covered his ears in distress as the shouts grew louder...and louder...until...

"I think he's coming round... where do you keep your cold compress sweetie?"

"Uh, well there is a bag of frozen peas in the freezer?"

"That will have to do... I am so sorry for all this Bella. This is one heck of a shiner the Primeape has given him here... is it your Dad's too?"

"Yeah...and we've never seen behaviour like that from him either... Dad's Pokemon would never attack him. They're all loyal to him..."

"I think Primeape may have been protecting you Bella. Even though you're growing up, Pokemon still see their master's children as young that need protecting. Even if... it means disobeying or even attacking their trainer".

"Oh! Uh, well I guess that makes sense..."

Butch's sight slowly came into focus and realising he had been laid on the sofa, grabbed the back to help himself into a sitting position. Bella rushed to his side to assist him.

"Take it easy Dad" she muttered. Butch glanced at his daughter. Primeape had managed to sock him squarely on the cheekbone causing swelling all the way up to the eye. He shook his head.

"How long have I been out?" he muttered.

"About 10 minutes" Hunter said. We ushered the Pokemon outside after Primeape hit you. Bella is going to go and see to them in a bit so we can talk".

"Wait...Primeape did this to me?" Butch asked, confused.

"Yes. He was protecting me Dad." Bella explained sharply. "Poor Drowzee is traumatised and the others are very upset too."

Butch paused as he slowly recalled the events of the last quarter of an hour. His Mightyena, re-called to a poke-ball for attacking his brother. And when Bella refused to surrender him for Butch to use as...well a weapon, he had ordered his loyal Drowzee to attack her. His own daughter... He had put the Pokemon in a terrible position and now his Primeape had had to betray him to protect Bella. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and slunk down even deeper into the sofa.

"Bella...i'm...so sorry..." he croaked.

"It's ok Dad..." Bella said eventually. "And the Pokemon will be fine i'm sure. I'll tell them it's alright..."

She flung her arms around Butch's neck and they shared an emotional embrace. Hunter, remembering what Bella had said about their relationship could only look on with a feeling of fondness hidden within his crippling anxiety. As Butch held onto Bella as tight as he could, he shot a glance at his older brother.

Bella slowly let go of her Father and backed away towards the door. She clasped Mightyena's poke-ball tight in her pocket as she did so.

"If you need anything just shout..." she muttered before closing the door behind her. Hunter remained stood with his arms folded as Butch brought up the camera on his phone to inspect his face. Butch winced as he gently pressed on his cheek, he could already tell he'd have this bruise for weeks!

"You know...Bella's a good kid" Hunter eventually said. "She's a credit to you and your wife".

"Yeah well...I always did want better for my own kids" Butch replied dismissively. "So what are you doing here Hunter? I thought I made it perfectly clear to you last time to take the money and stay out of my life for good?"

"Well...about that..." Hunter said. He suddenly reached into his back pocket and flung down a large wad of notes onto the sofa beside Butch. His younger brother stared blankly at him.

"I don't want your money??"

"It's your money" Hunter explained. "It took 11 years but I saved up to pay you back. You know I don't like being in debt to people".

"Oh I see..." Butch replied. "You didn't have to you know..."

Hunter nodded. "I know. But I did. I mean if you don't "need it" and aren't comfortable taking it, maybe split it between the kids?"

"Ok...fine! Thanks I guess? Look...i'm guessing you had another reason for wanting to find me? Besides pay me back?!" Butch asked. He looked at his brother and was surprised to see him quickly wiping away a tear. Hunter indicated towards one of the armchairs.

"Can I sit down?" he asked.  
________________________________________

Outside, Bella had walked around to the front of the house and was now sat out on the porch with Primeape and Drowzee. The others she had returned to their poke-balls albeit Mightyena's she still had in her hand.

"Don't make me regret this..." she said as she threw the poke-ball across the lawn. Mighty re-appeared in a flash of red and shook himself off. He was much calmer now and sheepishly looked around for Butch. His eyes soon met Bella's and she patted the spot next to her.

"Come sit fella" she commanded.

Mightyena wandered over obediently and laid down on the porch. He rested his head on Bella's lap causing the teen to smile softly and stroke his ears. On her other side Drowzee was sat quietly, apparantly not wanting to leave Bella's side. Primeape was perched on the ledge staring off into the distance. Bella caught it trying to nurse it's knuckles once or twice but Primeape stopped as soon as it sensed she was watching.

"Kinda wish Meowth was here to translate what is going on in all your heads" she laughed softly. "Would make an interesting paper for school that's for sure! I guess being out here things couldn't possibly get worse!"

Suddenly Mightyena lifted his head and pricked his ears listening intently to an approaching sound. Bella looked up fearfully and her face dropped when she saw her Mum's car coming into view.

"Oh yes they could..." she sighed as Cassidy pulled up. She was home early from work.

"Ahaa!! The Queen of Sheba returns to finally grace us with her presence" Cass snorted as she got out from the driver's door. "How's Cole after you dumped the poor guy??!" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes very good mother! I'm in hysterics" she said through gritted teeth. "And I don't know about Cole, I haven't spoken to him..."

Cassidy tutted and shook her head. She then turned a look of surprise to see her daughter camped out on the front porch with the Pokemon. And why did Mightyena, Primeape and Drowzee all look as miserable as sin?

"Why are you all out here anyway?" She frowned. "Where is your Father?"

"Inside" Bella explained. "But Mum listen, someone showed up to see him today. Someone he hasn't seen for a very long time and they're talking now. Maybe give them a minute?"

"Well who?" Cassidy demanded to know. She started relaying a mental image in her head of all the old rocket criminal members over the years. Butch had been promoted 16 years ago, why would the criminal side of Team Rocket be catching up with them now?

"It's not work..." Bella said, almost as if she could read Cassidy's thoughts.

"Who then??!"

"Uh his brother! Hunter"

Cassidy's violet eyes widened and she gaped at her daughter in disbelief. Butch's brother who even she had never met! Come to think of it she hadn't met any of Butch's family in the 23 years she had known him. She knew his real dad had passed away and that his step-dad was abusive but he hadn't really divulged any further...

"I'm going in!" she declared.

"Wait. What? Mum you can't! I allowed them privacy. You can't just barge in!" Bella hissed.

"Hey! I pay half the mortgage on this place and i'm certainly not waiting outside" Cassidy retorted. "You can stay here though!"

"Don't!!!" Bella said, but it was too late as Cassidy undone the latch and bustled inside the front door. As it slammed, Bella stood and flung her arms up in frustration before grumpily taking her seat again next to Mightyena.

"What is the point??!!" She growled.

Having hung up her jacket and placed her handbag down, Cassidy tip-toed into the hallway, keen to avoid being detected at first. She was hoping to hear the general gist of conversation between her husband and his long lost brother. However as she approached the foot of the stairs the unmistakable sound of Butch being sick came from the bathroom. Her heart slowly sank.

"Butch?" she called up the stairs. She heard panicked groaning and figured to give him a minute. She walked over towards the sitting room and taking a deep breath, walked inside and came face to face with Hunter. Butch's brother was now on his feet again. His body language was tense and upset and his hair was now a mess due to him grabbing fistfuls of it. Cassidy immediately noticed this small detail because it was exactly what Butch did when he was stressed.

"Hello?" she said curiously.

"Um..hi. You uh must be Butch's wife?" Hunter said.

"Yes i'm Cassidy. Sorry... I got off work early and come home to my wayward teen daughter! I wasn't expecting any more surprises today" she winked.

"Yeah...that's my fault. I've already caused a commotion don't worry" Hunter explained. "Habit of mine..."

Cassidy glanced back towards the stairs with a worried look on her face. "So uh, what's happened? Why is Butch..."

Hunter shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I'm afraid i've just let him know that our Mum passed away 3 weeks ago".

"Oh fuck..." Cassidy groaned. She knew Butch hadn't seen his Mum for a long time and that their relationship had long broken down. She offered Hunter her hand and the 2 of them sat down on the sofa.

"I'm so sorry Hunter" she said. "How did she die if you don't mind me asking? It wasn't covid was it?"

Hunter shook his head. "No, breast cancer... but due to the current restrictions in Kanto it was a case of having the funeral straight away with only 1 or 2 attendees. As she was only in contact with me I sorted things out. But I vowed I would come and find Butch afterwards..."

He glanced up at the ceiling. "He took it hard... he sat there like in a trance... then just said he was going to be sick. That was just before you came in..."

Cassidy slowly got up from the sofa and walked back out into the hallway. Butch was finally making his way downstairs, albeit he was very wobbly on his feet.

"Take your time" Cassidy said softly. She did however gasp in horror at his face which was now swollen on one side. His eyes were also bloodshot due to a combination of being sick and crying.

"What happened to your face?!" She cried out.

"That wasn't me!" Hunter called from the sitting room.

"Primeape..." croaked Butch. "I'll explain later..."

Cassidy wasn't entirely happy with being fobbed off but seeing Butch like that she didn't want to push anything further. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. Butch rested his head on her shoulder, wishing he could just remain there for a while and not have to face his brother again. Cassidy trailed a hand softly up and down his back for a couple of minutes before he decided to straighten up and head back in to where Hunter was.

"So did she mention me at all?" He muttered as he sat back down. Cassidy decided to perch on the arm next to him. Hunter nodded.

"Yes. She was regretful Butch... of everything really... not taking your grief of Dad seriously... not making an effort when you joined Team Rocket... and uh, well, putting him above us, above you. S-she hoped you were happy..."

"Well I was!" Butch snapped. Cassidy spoke up.

"Who's 'him'? The step-father?"

"Yes" replied Hunter. "He was an alcoholic...things were difficult"

Butch looked up in surprise. "Difficult? DIFFICULT??" he shouted. "He was a fucking sadistic, abusive prick!!" He turned to Cassidy and jabbed a finger towards his brother.

"AND THAT ONE FUCKING JOINED FORCES WITH HIM!!!"

"Wait, what?!" Cassidy glared at Hunter.

"No! Hang on..." Hunter began.

"Yes! Look Cass" Butch tore off his t shirt. "You know about these whip scars from the old man. The cigarette burns too. Well some of them was Hunter. He got Hunter to torture me too. All the shit i've divulged over the years, it was both of them!"

"Butch you really need to let me explain..." Hunter urged.

"You were always jealous of my relationship with Dad. You couldn't wait to team up and let me have it. You're every bit as sadistic as him! Only yours caught up with you didn't it?" cried Butch.

"Butch, what are you talking about?" Cassidy said.

"Ask him!!!!" Butch yelled. "You ask that son of a bitch what he spent 12 years in prison for!!!!"

Cassidy looked over at Hunter who had gone white as a sheet.

"Well?!" She demanded.

Hunter bowed his head and avoided eye contact with either of them. There was no easy way to say what he was about to say...

"Manslaughter" he croaked.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

________________________________________

**Part 2**

There was a silence that filled the room for what seemed like an eternity. It was only broken by the occasional sniffs from each of the 3 adults and a carriage clock that sat ticking on a side table. Cassidy eventually spoke.

"So you killed someone Hunter?" She said coolly.

"Yes..." Hunter muttered. "But not like that..."

"I think taking someone else's life is pretty black and white" Butch said wearily as he massaged his temples. He could feel one of his migraines starting to come on.

"It was manslaughter...not murder" Hunter explained. "It was a mistake. A stupid mistake. Something I can never take back and i'll have to live with for the rest of my life. Like quite a lot of things I can't take back!"

"Well if i'm being honest i'm far more disgusted about what Butch has divulged than you accidently killing someone" Cassidy said hotly. "How the hell do you explain that??! I had never fully understood why Butch has wanted to erase his family from memory but i'm starting to see now. You're sat here in our house, you've had contact with one of our kids..."

"I've always wanted to explain everything" Hunter said. "This was partly why I came to find Butch. I never got a chance to explain when he came to see me just before I got out of prison..."

Cassidy span round to Butch. "You visited him???" she asked.

"Just before we moved here..." he said.

"I'm sorry and you didn't think to tell me?! Well clearly he's not as bad as you're making out if you're secretly having contact with him behind my back!" Cassidy shouted. "What else haven't you told me???"

"Cassidy please don't blame him" Hunter said. "He was only helping me out...I..."

"Hunter I think it's time you left" Cassidy snapped. "I'm never going to know the full fucking story am I?! Your side of the family is clearly just as much of a car crash as mine. You and that garbage step-dad of yours have inflicted life long trauma on my husband and hey ho you're a killer to boot!"

Hunter stood up. "Ok i'll go..." he said. "I'm sorry for everything..." he walked over towards the back door and opened it. It was now late afternoon and the sun was now considerably lower in the sky. Hesitating he pulled out a thick diary-type book from his bag and placed it on the table. Cassidy glanced over.

"What is that?!"

"My journal." Hunter explained. "It explains everything. The killing, my childhood, Butch. You said you wanted answers, well here they are!"

He looked over at Butch who now had his head on the arm of the sofa.

"Butch, i'm not going to try and justify the past, make excuses for it or pretend it never happened. But, it's all there. Everything, even things you've probably buried deep in your subconscious. My number is in the back, whenever, IF ever you're ready"

With that he closed the door behind him and slowly trudged through the garden gate and back down the drive. As he passed the front of the house, Bella leapt up from the porch and ran over to her Uncle.

"Is everything ok Hunter? Did you say everything you needed to say to Dad?" she asked. Hunter forced himself to smile and he tucked a strand of hair behind Bella's ear.

"Not quite Bella... the ball is in his court now. The truth is there if he wants it..."

"Will we see you again?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure Bella. I hope so, one day... i'd love to get to know you and your brother properly" Hunter said sadly. "For now I need to go though... look after your Dad ok?"

"Wait! Here... take my number. Just in case..." Bella said as she quickly scribbled the digits down on a scrap of paper. "Here..."

"Thank you" said Hunter. "You're a good girl Bella. You're so much like your Dad it's unreal..."

"Urgh. How dare you!" Bella smirked.

Hunter returned a weak smile. He then turned on his heel and continued walking slowly down the drive. Bella watched him until he finally disappeared from view. Mightyena came up behind her and softly growled at the now empty path. Bella placed a hand on his head and scratched his ear just as she had done earlier that day.

"It's ok fella" she whispered.

Cassidy was crashing about with pots and pans in an attempt to start dinner by the time Bella re-entered the house. Butch was still sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. He still felt sick and his head was now pounding. Mightyena rushed over to his master and rested his chin upon Butch's knee. Butch slowly lifted his head and managed a small smile.

"Heh, hey fella" he said softly. "Heard you really went to town for me earlier..." He glanced behind Bella where Primeape and Drowzee remained, both a little nervous of coming forward. Butch bit his lip.   
"Drowzee?" He said. "Look i'm sorry... I should never have put you in that position. It was wrong... can you forgive me?"

"Drow!" Drowzee nodded. Butch felt a sense of relief wash over him and with a nod to his loyal Pokemon he had known since the Orange Islands, re-called him to the poke-ball. As Drowzee disappeared in a flash of red, Cassidy appeared with her arms folded tightly.

"What did you make Drowzee do??? And does it have anything to do with THIS one practising his Kung Fu on you?!" she said, indicating towards Primeape. The punching Pokemon scowled and retreated even further behind Bella. Butch sighed.

"You're not gonna like what i'm gonna say Cass..." he began.

"Dad! It's ok, she doesn't need to know. It's done and dusted. We drew a line under it" Bella said.

"Bella please!" Butch said. "Look Cass, Bella had to re-call Mighty to his Poke-ball when Hunter arrived as he attacked him. I got mad that she wouldn't surrender him so I...uh got Drowzee to attack her. That was when Primeape punched me..."

Primeape peered out from behind Bella and Butch nodded to him as he held up his poke-ball.  
"Primeape you did the right thing... it's ok, i'm not mad."  
The Pokemon disappeared and Butch clutched the Poke-ball tight to his chest.  
"I'm not mad" he repeated.

"Well I am!!!" Cassidy fumed. "You ordered one of your Pokemon to attack your own daughter?! What the hell were you thinking Butch?!"

"I know Cass..." Butch mumbled. "I've already said sorry to Bella, I feel terrible"

"Oh and I suppose sorry is good enough when you accidently kill her?" shouted Cassidy. "Guess you are just like that brother of yours!!!"

Butch rose to his feet. He was swaying a little where he felt dizzy and Bella was worried he was going to pass out.

"Take that back!!!" he said angrily.

"No! I am so bloody disgusted with you Butch" said Cassidy. "You two aren't so different it would seem! I tell you what! Read that book of your brother's, might find some home truths about yourself!"

"I'm not fucking listening to this!" Butch raged before jumping to his feet and storming out of the room. As he slammed the door behind him, Bella winced before glaring at her Mother.

"Was there really any need Mum?" she said. "He said sorry damn it! He was just trying to protect himself, he was scared! He went as white as a sheet when he saw Hunter".

Cassidy leant over the kitchen work top, feeling her blood still simmering. The easiest thing in the world would be just to keep on shouting, especially where Bella was involved. But as she glanced at her daughter, she felt the wind slowly dwindle from her sails. She knew deep down Bella was right.

"I'm sorry Bella" she muttered. "Did Hunter say where he was headed?"

Bella shook her head. "No" she answered truthfully. "I'm not sure he even knew to be honest with you... so what did he have to talk to Dad about?"

"Their Mum, your grandmother has recently passed" answered Cassidy. "I never met her, let alone you kids. Your Father's family is much like mine i'm afraid. There's history and it'll be up to your Dad how he proceeds from here".

"Poor dad..." Bella thought. "Do you uh want me to check on him?"

"Please..." Cassidy said. "Can you take him up some water and painkillers too? If he's given himself another one of his stress migraines he'll be up all night".

Bella fetched a glass of water and a pack of small tablets from the top cupboard before making her way upstairs. She nudged the door to Butch and Cassidy's room with her foot and tip-toed inside. It was pitch black inside and she could just about make Butch out laying on their bed. He had draped a cold flannel over his forehead and was trying not to move too much. Bella gently placed the glass next to him.

"Mum said to give you these" she said. "Come out for a ciggie later if you can?"

She backed slowly out of the bedroom, taking care not to make too much noise.

"I love you Dad".  
________________________________________

Having eventually fallen asleep through exhaustion, Butch woke up in the early hours of the morning. Sure enough when he checked his phone it was only a little after 2am. Everything was silent and still within the dead of the night. Butch carefully sat up and glanced over at the other side of the bed where Cassidy lay sleeping. The sleep and the painkillers had mostly alieviated his head and he felt reasonably confident he could now stand without being sick. He eased himself to his feet and padded quietly out of their bedroom and downstairs. He desperately needed that cigarette!

Bella was already sat outside blowing smoke rings into the clear night sky. In the distance the sound of the waves could be heard crashing against the rocks. She figured that Butch would come out to join her sooner or later and she was right.

"You made it then?" she laughed as Butch took his seat beside her. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah...thanks for the pills" Butch muttered as he leant in for Bella's lighter. "Just cannot focus on shit when my head gets like that... your Mother filled you in I take it?"

"Kinda..." Bella answered. "She implied there was 'history' between you and Hunter but she didn't go into detail. I'm not stupid though Dad... he hurt you didn't he?"

Butch didn't answer, but stared straight ahead down the yard. The old willow tree was swaying gently in the night breeze casting shadows over them. The last thing Hunter said to him was still playing out in his mind...

"You said you wanted answers, well here they are"

"The journal..." Butch mumbled.

"Huh?" Bella asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"He left me his journal, explaining well, his version of events" Butch explained. "Hang on..."

He got up and went back inside to grab the journal which Hunter had left on the kitchen table. It was quite a full journal and it looked as though Hunter had kept an account from quite a young age. Butch sat back down with the journal balanced on his lap but as he went to lift the front cover he hesitated and firmly closed it again.

"I don't think I can..." he said pained.

"Drow..."

Butch and Bella looked at each other in surprise and then over to the back door. Drowzee was stood there looking curiously at them. Usually it was Mightyena that joined the 2 of them for a late night smoke but the psychic Pokemon was also struggling to sleep that night. He pottered out of the door and came to stand beside Butch.

"Heh, hey Drowzee! What's up?" Butch asked. Drowzee patted at the journal.

"Drow. Drow-zee!"

Butch looked confused. "You want to read it?" he asked the Pokemon. "But why?"

Drowzee firmly lifted the journal off Butch's lap and began flicking through the pages. He and Bella watched with fascination as the Pokemon studied the journal intently.

"I wonder what he's looking for..." Butch said. "I didn't even know Drowzee could read! That's the last time I leave dirty love notes for your Mother around the house".

"Gross Dad!" Bella grimmaced. "And yeah psychic Pokemon can! We learnt about it in a module at school. James's Chimecho and Inkay can as well. Chimecho was my case study when I was writing the essay".

"That's crazy..." Butch admitted. "Although I think i've had enough surprises to last me a lifetime today". He stubbed his cigarette out on the concrete and leant in over Drowzee.  
"Here, have you finished with that or what?"

Drowzee stood up and his eyes bore directly into Butch's. Bella laughed nervously as the Pokemon began to perform it's disable attack. Within seconds both Butch and Bella were paralysed in their seats!

"Err Drowzee? What is going on?" asked Butch.

"Yeah, cut it out! We're not in the mood for games!" added Bella.

Suddenly a thick mist surrounded them and Drowzee suddenly disappeared from view. The mist grew thicker and thicker until they couldn't see more than a foot in front of them.

"Dad, what the fuck is this?!" cried Bella.

"I don't know babe... just try not to panic!" called Butch. "Damn it Drowzee! Get back here now!"

Four grey walls appeared to the side, front and behind of them. Just as quickly as the mist appeared it slowly began to dissolve to reveal a room within a house. Bella had no clue where they were but Butch recognised it instantly. He felt his blood run cold.

"Bella... this is my Mum's house..." he whispered. "I think Drowzee is showing us Hunter's memories from the journal". 

"Will anyone spot us?" Bella asked. Butch shook his head.

"No I don't think so... I guess we just sit here and watch?"

The 2 of them remained seated, still unable to move as the room gradually came into focus. Butch's heart sank at the thought of Bella watching whatever was to come. He of course knew it was nothing good.

There was no turning back now...  
________________________________________

Larry stumbled into the sitting room swigging from a beer can, despite most of it going down his vest. 15 year old Hunter followed him, his schoolbag slung casually slung over 1 shoulder. Every so often the teen would glance anxiously at his watch which simply drew a smirk from the older man.

"...and because your Mother doesn't buy the 'right' kind of food, the little bastard picked at it all evening!" He said.

"He really misses the vegetables from Dad's allotment Larry" Hunter explained. "And he...uh I think your beer probably eats into the shopping budget".

Larry's dull black eyes glazed over and he rounded on Hunter.

"What the fuck did you say?!"

Without warning he leant forward and punched Hunter squarely in the face. Hunter gasped and fell backwards in shock and pain. Larry could only grin as blood poured from his nose and stained his school shirt. As Hunter struggled to stand, Larry grabbed him roughly by his bag straps and pinned him against the wall.

"You listen to me" he hissed viciously. "Now you're actually ok Hunter. In small doses. But that petulant little brat of a brother of yours needs taking down a peg or 2. Things are going to change around here and you're going to help me!"

Hunter trembled. The taste of his own blood was now burning his throat and it was all he could do to stop himself from wretching.

"How do you mean?" he croaked.

"You're going to help me keep little Butchy in check! I'm the man of the house now and the little shit WILL do as he's told!"

Hunter's heart sank. "And what if I refuse?" he asked his step-father. Larry laughed.

"Well, I guess i'd have to resort to some of my more... extreme measures!" he said as he pulled a knife from his pocket. Hunter's eyes widened in horror.

"Now, Butch is what, 10?"

"12." Hunter snapped.

"12 then. Let's just say I can make certain 'adjustments' to ensure he never becomes a 'man' of the house if you catch my drift?" Larry whispered.

Hunter's heart was thumping furiously inside his chest. He knew he could not let that happen to Butch, no matter what the price. He slowly nodded and Larry released him so he was sent sprawling to the floor.

"Not so hard was it?" he smirked.

"Just...don't make me hurt him too much" Hunter muttered. Larry shook his head.

"Ah sorry Hunter. I can't promise that i'm afraid!"  
________________________________________

The smoke that was surrounding the room grew even darker and coated the sitting room before lifting to reveal Larry, Butch, Hunter and their Mum arguing. It seemed as though this was a couple of years later with Hunter around 17 years old and Butch now 14.

"Stealing my fucking smokes he is!!! Makes you wonder who he got that from! Wasn't the old man in Team Rocket??!" Larry sneered.

"I haven't touched your fucking smokes!" Butch yelled. "You were probably too pissed to even notice how many you had you fucking loser!"

"Don't speak to him like that!!!" their Mother shouted. "Larry just leave it, I can buy some more in the morning".

Larry lurched forward and twisted Butch so he had him in a headlock. The younger teen struggled with all his might but he just could not shake Larry off.

"You fucking pathetic, weak little shit" Larry cried. "Hunter, show him what happens when you steal my smokes".

Hunter, who was stood holding the butt end of a lit cigarette slowly stepped forward knowing what he had to do. Butch stopped struggling for a moment and looked into his brother's eyes.

"Hunter what are you....AAAGGGGGNN!!" Butch cried out in pain and sheer terror as his brother drove the cigarette butt into his bare skin...  
________________________________________

"Daddy no!" cried Bella. She went to reach out but was still paralysed to her seat. She called out for Butch again.

"Daddy?!"

"I'm here baby..." came a quiet voice.

"S-so... wait I don't understand. Your step-father was making him do these things to you?! Otherwise..."

"Otherwise he was going to damage me physically beyond repair..." Butch realised. He felt sick at the very thought. "Hunter was backed into a corner..."  
________________________________________

The scene changed this time to a bedroom. It showed Butch laying in his bed wrapped up as tightly in his sheets as humanly possible. Hunter gently pushed the door open and taking care that no-one heard him, carefully closed it before laying next to his brother.

"I'm so sorry Butch..." he sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry for everything..."

"I'm gonna get you out of here! I promise!"  
________________________________________

With another forceful surge in Drowzee's powerful psychic attack, Butch and Bella found themselves this time thrust into a large office. With it's expensive looking interiors and intimidating atmosphere Bella had no clue where they were being shown now. Butch however, recognised it straight away.

"This is the boss's office..." he whispered in disbelief.

"Whose boss?" Bella asked confused.

"Our old boss from Team Rocket... this is definately it. We were all summoned here enough times" Butch explained.

"But...what does this have to do with Hunter?" Bella asked her Father.

"I'm not sure Bels... I just don't know what to think anymore" Butch admitted.

"Hey! There's Hunter!" said Bella as a now 19 year old Hunter came into view. "Uh whose that man with him?!"

Butch looked over towards where his brother was stood and he felt the colour drain from his face. No... it couldn't be...

"So there is a clause we have in place so that upon the death of a Team Rocket agent, their eldest child is eligible to assume their place once they turn 16 years old" Giovanni explained as he offered Hunter a seat. "So as you are 19 this is certainly possible. Unfortunately it was still my Mother in charge when your Father passed so I didn't know him personally. But we would happily welcome you aboard Hunter. You wouldn't be the only new agent to join under this arrangement, we have another young lady set to take her Mother's place too".

Hunter sat with his cup of tea balanced on his lap. Truth be told he wasn't particularly thirsty or even a tea drinker, but there was something about this man that was incredibly persuasive. He took a large gulp and then spoke to Giovanni.

"And what if the eldest child didn't wish to take their Father's place? And there was a 2nd child?"

Giovanni looked at Hunter in surprise. "Well...I don't think we've ever had someone refuse before. But yes, to answer your question, we could roll it over to your sibling. Is he 16?"

"He is yeah... almost 17 in fact" Hunter confirmed. "I... just need to get him out sir. Our step-dad, he's abusive! He especially picks on Butch, gets me involved in the abuse. He needs this more than me... He's clever too. Not like me, thick as 2 short planks!"

"I see." Giovanni said through pursed lips. "Well we shall of course write to him and invite him onboard. Was there anything else?"

"Just one thing..." Hunter said sadly. "Please don't ever tell him about this agreement or that I effectively passed it up for him. H-he doesn't trust me, because you know I was involved in abusing him... I just want him to have a clean break and move on with his life".

Giovanni nodded steadily. "Understood" he said.  
________________________________________

"My god..." Bella whispered, the tears now streaming down her face. "Damn it Drowzee, please release us! I think we need a break..."

Drowzee reluctantly agreed and Bella and Butch were released from the grips of it's psychic attack. Bella dusted herself off and ran to Butch's side. He was sat motionless and completely, emotionally drained.

"He sacrificed...everything...for me..." he realised.

"Dad? It's ok... you didn't know... clearly Hunter thought it was the only way to protect you" Bella reassured him.

"Even Team Rocket has been a lie..."

"No! Don't say that! He wanted you to have his place! And look at what you've had... Mum. And without Mum you wouldn't have us! Your family..."

Butch leant forward in his seat, still reeling from what he had just seen. He went to grab fistfuls of his hair but Bella gently guided his hands away.

"Don't do that..." she said softly. "You'll give yourself another migraine".

"I just don't know what to do now?! I mean what am I supposed to do with that information?" Butch said.

"I don't know Dad! But clearly there is a lot more to this story we still not being told" Bella replied. "So you never saw Hunter again at this point?"

"Not until I visited him in prison in 2009" Butch answered. "You know he got done for manslaughter Bella? I don't know the details though, it was only through hear-say... and I... Drowzee? Wait... Drowzee are you ok?"

Drowzee was slouched on the floor beside Butch's chair. It looked severely weakened thanks to it's bout of psychic power it had been using. Butch reached down to the Pokenon.

"Heh Drowzee, take it easy yeah?"

Drowzee looked up at Butch and furiously smacked his hand away before scrambling to it's feet once more. Butch and Bella stared at it gobsmacked.

"Drowzee what the fuck has got into you?!" Butch growled.

"Uh Dad... I think he's getting ready to use psychic again..." Bella said. "Drowzee, is there more you need to show us?"

"I don't think I can take much more of this..." muttered Butch as he straightened up in his chair. Bella offered him her hand and he gave it a squeeze as their bodies paralysed once more.

"What you're about to show us better be a game-changer Drowzee!"  
________________________________________

"What do you mean he's fucking gone?!" Larry screeched at Hunter. He jabbed his finger into his chest. "Did you have something to do with this?!"

"Maybe..." Hunter answered coolly. He knew there would be a fallout over this but Larry was incensed with rage and the argument had spilled out onto the patio outside. He rounded on Hunter as their Mum looked on.

"Answer me Hunter...did you help that little fucking scrote escape??!!"

"Yeah"

"What???!!"

"You heard! Butch is gone. And you will NEVER FUCKING TOUCH HIM AGAIN!!!"

"You fucking son of a bitch!!!" Larry yelled as he went to swing for Hunter. But Hunter was now bigger, and much stronger. He shoved Larry hard in the chest. The older man stumbled and what felt like in slow motion, fell backwards onto the hard concrete. The sound of his skull cracking against it pulsated through Hunter's entire body. Their Mother screamed and ran over to check him.

"Is he...ok?" Hunter asked.

"He's....DEAD!!!" shrieked their Mother. "HE'S FUCKING DEAD!!!"

"HUNTER WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE??!!"  
________________________________________

"Dad!!!!! Stop!!! Where are you going?!"

Butch sprinted down the drive-way and down towards the beach. The angry, traumatised, regretful and grateful tears clouding his eyes so much his sight was more or less obscured. As he finally hit the sand he lost his footing and fell flat on his face. He remained laid on the sand sobbing hysterically.

"Dad..." Bella cried as she finally caught up with him. She tried to help him up but as soon as she touched him he vomited on the sand. He shook his head furiously and indicated Bella should leave.

"I'm not going anywhere Dad!" She sobbed. "W-we'll find Hunter and we'll figure this all out".

"I never knew..." Butch said.

"I know...I know..." Bella tried to reassure him. "But you do now. You know the truth. He was bullied, manipulated. Larry tried to pit you against each other but he doesn't have to win! Not anymore! You know the truth now Dad, he can't hurt you anymore..."

Butch tried to get to his feet. "I need to find him..."

"Dad wait! It's the middle of the night, you don't know where to start" protested Bella. "You'll make yourself ill again! Let's go and find Drowzee. He needs care after using all that energy, and we need you in the right headspace!"

Butch pondered for a moment and then with Bella's help got shakily to his feet. Bella offered him her arm and they slowly trudged back up the beech towards their house. They found Drowzee passed out in the garden being tended to by Cassidy who had woken up at all the commotion.

"What the actual hell is going on?" she hissed. "Do you want to wake up the neighbours? I...oh god Butch, what's happened?"

Butch swayed a little on the spot but Bella led him firmly inside. She sat him down on the sofa and fetched him a blanket.

"You need to rest Dad..." she muttered.

"Bella... i've never known you to take charge like this" Cassidy said impressed. "But what on earth has happened??? And why is Drowzee half dead?"

"Make yourself a hot drink..." Bella told her mother. "And come and sit down"

"I'll tell you everything..."  
________________________________________

"I...I can't believe it..." Cassidy said in a hushed tone as her long manicured fingers clasped her drink tightly. "So it was Larry, the Step-Father Hunter killed?"

"That's right" Bella said. "Hunter used the agreement within Team Rocket to get Dad out of that toxic environment and away from him. Larry found out and went to attack Hunter. That was when...he shoved him to the floor"

"So Hunter went to prison for 12 years... for standing up for his brother..." Cassidy realised. "I don't think your Dad even realised Larry was dead. He'd never been in touch with his Mum, not since i've known him".

"Yeah well... she wasn't exactly blameless was she?" Bella said darkly. "Sitting back and doing nothing while he carried on... those images of dad being beaten... tortured... I-I don't think i'll ever be able to unsee those..."

She wiped at her eyes with her sleeve and to her surprise Cassidy reached forward and gently stroked her daughter's hand.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Bella" she said. She knew it would have been especially difficult for Bella to watch. Butch had never so much as raised a hand to either child and they were finally beginning to see why.

"I mean, how does he even begin to deal with that?" Bella sniffed. "How has it not screwed him up in his adult life? He met you... he had a family...his job..."

"He's strong" Cassidy said simply. "He told me a bit about his past but not to this extent and he certainly never really mentioned Hunter. I think those past experiences, no matter how horrific, helped shape him. Not just in personality, but the sort of husband and Father he is. I know I don't give him nearly enough credit..."

She slowly got up and walked over to the sofa where Butch was still laying. He had finally fallen asleep so Cassidy bent over and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I feel bad for moving him..." she admitted. "Come on, let's get some sleep Bels. Think you and Dad have seen enough tonight".

"Yeah you're right..." Bella said. "But we'll find Hunter in the morning right?"

"Absolutely" smiled Cass. "I think he and your Dad need to have another talk at the very least".

"Now come on, it'll be daylight in a couple of hours at this rate!"  
________________________________________

"1 way to Melemele island please"

At daybreak the following morning, Hunter had made his way back down to the port in HeaHea City. He figured there was little point in hanging around now and had booked an early flight back home to Kanto. He also hadn't bothered to go back for his journal, as far as he was concerned, it served no further purpose to him.

"Thank you sir! Boarding is in 10 minutes from dock 3" the inspector said as he passed over the ticket.

Hunter slowly walked over to a nearby bench, dumping his bag next to him and pulled out a bottle of water. As he went to take a sip he suddenly pulled a single poke-ball from his belt. He threw it into the air and his partner Psyduck appeared in a flash of red.

"Psy?" it looked around a little confused.

"Heh, morning fella! Breakfast is rather slim pickings this morning but think I might have a cereal bar in here somewhere if you like?"

"Psy?"

Hunter sighed. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"Psy?"

"Right...tell you what, we'll share it" Hunter decided. He beckoned for his partner to come and sit up next to him as he broke the cereal bar in half.

"You and me against the world now Psyduck" Hunter said quietly. "I just wish things could have been so different..."

He stretched his legs out in front of him and studied the morning sky. It was perfectly blue albeit a few clouds were passing by quickly. The sea was calm and the sounds of wild Pokemon could be heard thriving in the tropical climate. Hunter lowered his head.

"He's got such a good life here... the job, the house, the wife, the kids... he deserves it all. He's happy. That was all I ever wanted for him. We're not needed here, I can see that now..."

"All passengers for the 9am crossing to Melemele, this ferry is now boarding. Please make your way to dock 3"

Hunter looked up, got to his feet and snatched up his bag.

"Come on then Psyduck. Let's get out of here!"

Together they walked towards dock 3 where people were already queuing for the ferry. As Hunter joined the back he turned to cast one final look at Akala Island.

"Goodbye little brother..." he whispered.

Psyduck meanwhile had disappeared from his side and had wandered off back up the dock. It was standing there performing mini psywaves at seemingly nothing. Flustered, Hunter quickly ran back and grabbed his partner.

"No you silly duck!! We've got to go! Come on!"

"I'm not missing this ferry!"  
________________________________________

"Mum!!!"  
...  
"MUUUMMM!"

"Hm?!" Cassidy was woken abruptly by the sound of her daughter shouting her name. She reached over to check her phone and groaned loudly.

"Bella, it's 8:55am!" she called unimpressed as Bella burst into their bedroom. "How in god's name are you even awake at this time?!"

"Dad's gone!" 

"Wait. What?!"

"He took off just now. Drowzee was acting strange again, it spotted some psywaves in the distance and went to follow them. Wouldn't listen when called back, so Dad's followed him. The psywaves were coming from the direction of the docks".

Cassidy flung back the covers and ran to the window. Sure enough the pings of psychic energy could be seen very clearly. Cassidy went to her wardrobe and pulled out some shorts and a vest top.

"Let's go too!" she said to Bella. "God knows what Drowzee could be leading him too.

The 2 of them hurried downstairs and Cassidy grabbed her keys as Bella whistled for Mightyena. Straight away the wolf Pokemon was running by her side. He quickly picked up the scent of Butch and ran leading Bella and Cassidy along the beach down to the docks.  
________________________________________

"Honestly Psyduck, I do wonder about you sometimes!" Hunter grumbled as he finally hauled the hapless duck aboard the ferry. "Using Psywaves for nothing... were you trying to send secret messages to another psychic Pokemon or something?"

"Psy!"

As the passenger gates were slammed shut on the ferry, Drowzee appeared on the dock having hurried down as fast as it could. Butch skidded round the corner after it and finally caught up with the Pokemon as it scoured the dock in confusion trying to find the source of the psywaves.

"Damn it Drowzee! What the hell is going on?" he panted.

"PSY!!!!!"

"Drow! Drowzee?!"

Butch looked over at the ferry which was just starting to pull away from the dock. He noticed a Psyduck on board gesturing wildly to Drowzee. It was then that Butch spotted his brother and the penny finally dropped.

"Hunter!!!" he yelled. Hearing his name, Hunter looked up in surprise.

"Butch?"

Hunter edged forward and saw his brother standing deflated at the end of the dock. Panting slightly, Butch could only manage a small smile as he called over to him.

"Come back brother..." he said.

"He knows..." Hunter thought. At first he stood rooted to the spot, not quite sure what to do. But then he turned and whistled to a passing crew member.

"Hey mate! I need to get off!"

"Yeah right! You're too late son! If you want to get off, you'll have to swim for it" he laughed.

Meanwhile Cassidy, Bella and Mightyena had finally arrived at Butch's side. Cassidy placed a comforting hand on Butch's shoulder.

"We're too late Cass..."

"Psyduck, come away from the ledge" Hunter called as he returned to his bag. "I guess we'll have to wait to dock in Melemele and just catch..."

SPLASH!

Hunter's eyes widened in horror and he scrambled desperately up onto the railings.

"PSYDUCK!!!!!"

"Sir can you sit down?"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE CAN'T SWIM!!!"

The commotion and panic on board was drawing attention both on the ferry and on the dock. Butch had seen the whole thing and ran further down the dock, Mightyena at his heels.

"Mighty, get ready to di...."

SPLASH!!!

"MAN OVERBOARD!!!"

"Oh my god!" screamed Cassidy.

Hunter gasped as he hit the water with force. Struggling to stay afloat with his jacket and backpack he swam desperately to Psyduck and wrenched him up onto his soldiers. The Pokemon clinged to his master for dear life.

"Psyyyy!!!!!"

"Don't you Psy me you stupid duck!!!" Hunter cried. He attempted to swim to the dock but carrying Psyduck was proving difficult!

"Mightyena go!"

Just as Hunter felt he was going to slip under the water, the wolf Pokemon swam up beside him and started dragging him by the backpack towards the shore. Hunter couldn't believe it.

"His Mightyena?" He whispered. The very Pokemon that had attacked him. After the initial surprise he nodded to the wolf with mutual respect.

The entire dock erupted into cheers as Butch hauled his brother and his Psyduck from the water with the help of 2 passing fishermen. Hunter fell onto the deck gasping for air but incredibly grateful he was safe. His initial relief however quickly turned to panic.

"Wait, where's my Psyduck?" he cried. He looked around frantically, fearing the worst.

"He's right here Hunter!" called Cassidy. She and Bella stepped forward smiling with Bella holding Psyduck firmly in her arms.

"Such a cutie!" crooned Bella. "Although I think we're going to have to teach you to swim aren't we?! Yes we are!!!"

She ruffled at the hairs on Psyduck's head causing it to squirm irritably. Hunter's face fell.

"Yeah... I guess that's on me... I never taught him..."

"You wouldn't be the only one... Cass has a Sableye that still can't swim" a voice muttered.

Hunter span round and came face to face with his brother. His blue eyes met Butch's brown ones and the younger man nodded at him.

"You uh, got chance to read it then? The journal that is?" Hunter asked awkwardly. Butch shook his head.

"Not exactly... Drowzee showed me all I needed to know".

"What did he show you?"

"He showed me enough to make me see that you had my back all along" said Butch. "You sacrificed literally everything for me Hunter..."

Hunter could feel a couple of tears forming in his eyes and he furiously wiped them away. He glanced sideways towards the ocean.

"Yeah well... all in the role of a big brother eh?" he muttered. "Besides... someone has to look out for you ya stupid kid!"

"Hunter...thank you..." Butch said.

They stood awkwardly for a few moments before Bella piped up.

"Oh for fucks sake, just hug already!"

Butch grinned and pulled Hunter into a man hug. Hunter was a little surprised, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged by someone who cared for him. But he held Butch tight to him never wanting to let him go.

"Urgh... you're wet!" laughed Butch.

"Well no shit Sherlock!!!"

"Come on...let's go home..."

The 2 brothers walked back along the dock and across the beach towards Butch and Cassidy's road. Cassidy followed behind with Mightyena and Drowzee. Bella brought up the rear still carrying Psyduck.

"You're a funny thing aren't you?! Don't worry though you'll fit right in and it seems like you and Drowzee have a special bond already!"

"Psy!"

"Uh..Butch my home is in Kanto" said Hunter. But his brother gripped him even tighter.

"No. Not any more it's not. Your home is here...with your family"

**Prologue**

_1 month later_

"It's been over 20 years since I visited this place..." Hunter muttered as he pulled up in his Jeep outside Team Rocket headquarters. "Place looks kind of deserted now though?"

Cassidy, who was sat in the passenger seat looked over her brother-in-law with a twisted smile.  
"Oh trust me...Team Rocket has been scaled back considerably in recent years. The rise of new criminal organisations abroad has meant only a few agents are still in active service. And pretty much all of the labratory work has now been outsourced to the Dr's. Current projects such as the ones Butch oversees as an executive aren't even illegal anymore...maybe a little unethical at most".

Hunter nodded, impressed. "I still can't believe my baby brother is a executive! So did you quit Team Rocket when you guys moved to Alola?"

"That's right" Cassidy replied. "Stuck it out for a few years but in the end the Mum guilt was just bringing me down. Missed too much of the twin's milestones when they were babies. But I still needed that something to keep me occupied when they both started school so that was when we set up our Breeding Centre!"

"Oh yes, thanks again for the job by the way!" Hunter laughed. "And thanks for coming with me to help pack my stuff! It's gonna be weird to finally leave Kanto after all these years... but it's the right decision. I'm not going to lose my brother again... not to mention his beautiful wife and kids!" he added with a wink.

Cassidy laughed. "Oh stop it you! Anyway i'm seriously impressed you've managed to fit your entire life into this Jeep. Talk about travelling light!"

"Yeah well... that's prison for you. You go in with nothing and you come out with even less" Hunter replied. "Aside from Psyduck's crap it's mainly the precious bits... photos of our Dad for example".

"I honestly can't wait Hunter. Me and the kids have never even seen a picture of Brad! It's going to be such an emotional moment. So tell me, who looks like who?!" Cassidy asked.

"Butch is 100% Dad" Hunter said straight away. "Honestly, they are like twins. Butch walks like Dad, talks like Dad. It's the little things like the gardening, the tinkering with a car in the garage, watching the Electabuzz baseball team. Even though they were shit then and still shit now! Me? I'm more like Mum, with a lack of backbone to match..."

He faced the front and lightly slammed the steering wheel with balled fists. Cassidy reached forward and gently touched his arm.

"It's ok..." she said quietly. "You can't keep blaming yourself for the rest of your life Hunter. We know the truth now, we're just so happy to have you back in our lives. Truly."

Hunter nodded and returned a small smile. "Thanks Cass... just still feels all new to me y'know? This 'family' stuff".

Cassidy gave a hollow laugh. "Oh don't worry, we've all been there and worn that t-shirt enough times!"

"I don't think i've actually asked you about your family yet!" Hunter realised. "If you're happy to that is? I noticed a resemblance between Chase and Butch from the pictures i've seen. But I get the sense he takes after your side?"

"No it's fine!" Cassidy said. "Yeah he's the image of my late Grandfather Jan. Jan was a famous surfing pro and at the start of the year Chase followed in his footsteps after he passed away which was nice. He was my Mum's Dad. I don't get on with my Mum at all, only see her when I really have to. I was more of a Daddy's girl and my Father left years ago. My sister is the golden girl and her daughter therefore is the golden grand-child. The favourtism my Mother shows Molly over my 2 is pretty sickening really. Just makes me and Butch feel shit that we haven't been able to provide a proper family for them growing up".

Hunter nodded, listening intently. "Well that's all gonna change now" he declared. "I'm making up for lost time not only with Butch but with my niece and nephew too! Uncle Hunter is allowed to have favourites seeing as they are my only ones! I can't wait to meet Chase when he comes home! Does he uh, know everything that's gone on?"

"He does yes!" Cassidy confirmed. "His mind was pretty blown bless him, he needs longer to process things than Bella. Now he DOES take after Butch in that respect! But they'll be back next week. His girlfriend Rose was SUPER excited and booked flights immediately. She's an absolute angel, you'll love her!"

"I really can't wait" Hunter beamed. "So uh, what are we doing here anyway? We need to get the car down to the cargo ship and then catch our flight".

"Relax! I'm just popping in to say hello to someone. Someone I haven't seen since all this bullshit kicked off this year" Cassidy explained as she finally undone her seatbelt. "You can come with me if you like?" she winked.

"Heh, ok!" Hunter said as he exited his car. "You sure it's ok to just go in though?"

"Pfft. Yeah!" Cassidy laughed as she rolled her eyes and took off towards the main entrance. Hunter stared after her in disbelief before breaking into a light jog to keep up with her.

Wendy was sat at her desk scrolling lazily through her phone. It was a standard afternoon for her, bored at work and recently dumped (again!) She had lost all motivation for pretty much everything lately. It had also been a good couple of weeks since she had spoken to Cassidy which was unusual. She realised her best friend had a busy life but still...

"Oi bitch! Do some work!!"

Wendy jumped, sending her paperwork flying everywhere. She turned her head to see Cassidy beaming at her. The blonde cackled evilly at her friend.

"Surprise!"

"Oh you cow!" Wendy cried as she leapt to her feet and hugged Cassidy tightly.  
"Oh hang on, are we still meant to be social distancing? I can't keep up..."

"Oh to hell with that!" Cassidy exclaimed. "I've missed you girl!"

"Oh the feeling is mutual trust me..." Wendy said darkly. "You were in the area then? You never said!!!"

"Yeah, sorry! It's been a mad few weeks" Cassidy explained. "Just tying a few bits up over here..."

"What sort of things?" Wendy asked curiously. But before Cassidy could answer her friend spied Hunter standing awkwardly to her left. Wendy's eyes nearly fell out of her head and she rushed forward towards him.

"Oh. My. GOD Biffer!!!" She exclaimed. "Well, lockdown has certainly been kind to you hasn't it??! All that working from home in Alola! Alright for some! You look a-mazing!!!"

"Uh..." Hunter said nervously.

"Your freaking tan!!! And you have NEVER had muscles like these! Jesus... I wanna say you're on par with Atilla and Tyson now. Mmmm" she said suggestively as she squeezed his arm muscles. "Sorry Cass hun, I might have to take him back off you now!"

Trying her best not to laugh at the terrified look on poor Hunter's face, Cassidy cleared her throat.  
"Wendy babes, i'd like to introduce you to Butch's brother, Hunter".

Wendy's face dropped. "His brother?" she said confused. Then it hit her.  
"Oh shit..." she groaned as she covered her now blushing cheeks. She wanted nothing more in that moment for the ground to open up and swallow her.  
"I'm so sorry..." she squeaked at Hunter.

"Heh, it's ok doll!" he winked at her. "Don't sweat it. Everyone knows i'm the better looking brother!"

Wendy nodded furiously, still clearly mortified.

"Wendy i'm really sorry, but it was just a quick hello as we have to get Hunter's car with his stuff down to the cargo ship bound for Alola. Then we have a plane to catch" Cassidy explained.

"Oh! Oh it's ok I understand" Wendy said. "Hey once things calm down a bit work-wise i'll come visit yeah? That'll make Butch's day i'm sure!"

"Absolutely!" Cassidy said. "I uh... oh hang on sorry, speak of the devil!" She pulled out her ringing phone. "Hello? Yes what???! What do you mean you're not having Raticate stay with you anymore?! No, don't you DARE kick him!!! I...sorry Wendy I gotta go. See you soon babes!"

She flounced outside still clutching her phone, now shouting at Butch to calm down. Hunter glanced back at Wendy who was still blushing furiously. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, not to mention her head seemed screwed on!

"I uh...hope I get to see you again Wendy" he said. Wendy looked at him nervously hardly daring to meet his eye.

"I hope I see you again too..."

As Hunter went to walk out the door to catch up with Cassidy he turned back and winked at the teal-haired woman. After he left, Wendy sank onto her chair, feeling incredibly giddy as though she'd just got off a fairground ride. She shook her head furiously.

"For fuck's sake Wendy get it together" she growled to herself.

Hunter climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. Cassidy ended her call, exhaling loudly. Hunter laughed.

"Crisis averted?" he asked.

"Just about..." Cassidy said with a sigh. "He's so precious about his ruddy vegetables and turns into a mad man if my poor old Raticate so much as breaths in the direction of his allotment".

"Yeah, he gets that from Dad, sorry!" Hunter chuckled as he put the Jeep into gear. "Right, to Vermillion port!"

"Well???" Cassidy asked testingly. Hunter glanced sideways at her.

"Well what?!"

"Don't play dumb! Wendy obviously!!!"

"Ohhh! Haha! Well... I think she appreciated Butch's new look?"

"No... you liked her didn't you?!"

"Really Cass?" Hunter said half amused, half exasperated. "Yeah she was alright... I mean it's been so long since I had a woman i'll probably need to oil some parts of me to be frank!"

"Hunter Kidd..."

"Oh fine! Yes I really liked her alright!!! I look forward to seeing her again one day. And she clearly liked what she saw! God knows why..."

As they sped along the highway, Cassidy grinned to herself. She had her conniving face on and she was ready to roll her sleeves up and place her fingers firmly in the pie.

"Well, I always have wanted Wendy to be my sister" she thought with a smirk.

**The End**


End file.
